


AAG Verse: Let's go to the beach.

by TheArtificialDane



Series: AAG Verse [7]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: Let's go get away





	AAG Verse: Let's go to the beach.

After a debate that had lasted most of the morning, Max finally won the debate. Trixie, and later Katya after she had woken up properly, wanted to go to Disney World, but Max had read about a nice private lake located not far from their vacation home. The weather had also forecasted that it would be reaching near record-breaking highs – far too hot for them to enjoy an amusement park. 

What made the outcome of what Trixie and Katya would forever call “The Great Disney Massacre” was Pearl. Pearl vowed to personally dry hump every single beloved Disney character from their childhood in the park if they forced him to go and if they refused to allow him to get stoned. Both Max and Fame had firmly put their foot down about Pearl being stoned in Disney World.

“I had a rough childhood; I didn’t have time to watch Lilo and fucking Stitch or Snow White, so I’m not going to spend my vacation with screaming hyperactive kids and soccer moms with bad haircuts. It’s an amusement park, and calling it ‘the most magical place on Earth’ does not make it anything more than an amusement park, no matter how many times you call it that, Katya.”

Since none of them wished to see if Pearl would fulfill her promise, Max ended up winning by default.

Violet hadn’t said much during the discussion. She just spent the time fixing her nails; she honestly didn’t care as long as they spent the day together. At first, Trixie and Katya had been pissed about not getting to relieve their childhood memories with their lovers, but Max soothed them with gentle hands. He left sweet kisses on sour mouths until those frowns turned upside down. It probably also helped that Max gave everyone time off to go do their own thing – sleep, sex, play, relax – while he fixed up the lunch they would bring on their lake adventure. Katya, Trixie, and Fame had gone into the bedroom to play while Pearl decided to take a short nap on the porch.

Max hummed to himself as he fixed up their lunches: ham and cheese sandwiches, tuna and egg salad, a veggie and humus wrap for Trixie, and side salads for everyone. He found such peace in caring for his lovers. Max loved to take care of people; it came as natural to him as being a dom. He loved taking care of Violet after a good session almost as much as he loved choking her with his cock. He felt warm and full of happiness when any of his lovers praised him, when they thanked him for remembering to grab the things they had forgotten when they travelled, when they appreciated the delicious food he made for all of them, and when they looked at him with gratitude in their eyes as he brought them tea and blankets on cold days when they’d watch movies together in shitty hotel rooms.

“Can I have another glass of water, please?” 

Max jumped a little at the voice. He had forgotten that Violet still sat in the kitchen with him. He turned to look at her and saw her still engrossed with one of the books she had brought along. She declined the invitation for a morning fuck with the other three, though she had sucked Pearl off after breakfast with pleasure.

“Of course you can, Princess.” Max filled up a glass of water for Violet. 

It still struck Max as a little odd seeing Violet so quiet outside of scenes and the bedroom. Though he didn’t mind at all that the other queen sometimes just preferred to read her books and keep quite. Violet usually had such a compelling personality that always drew people to her, sometimes to her detriment, but they loved her for it. She enjoyed cracking jokes, taking jabs, or scheming about something or another, but when they got to spend time a significant amount of time all together, it was not unusual for Violet to never completely leave subspace. She’d just float in and out, aware, still herself but also always ready to plunge the depths of her submission to all of them at a moment’s notice. Max loved how much she trusted them, how much she trusted them to take care of her. 

Max placed the water down in front of Violet and kissed her hair. 

“What are you reading?”

Violet just lifted the book to show him the cover of the book, Japanese Street Style in the 90s. Max smiled. Violet was a sponge when it came to knowledge about the world of fashion. 

“Is it any good?”

“Mmmh…” Her eyes never left the pages as she absorbed picture after picture and paragraph and paragraph.

“Do you want me to leave you alone?” Max gave Violet’s hair another kiss; he enjoyed the scent of her shampoo. He felt her nod against his lips. “Okay, Princess, but try to finish your chapter soon. We’re almost ready to leave.”

Violet nodded again, and Max went back to preparing the picnic basket. Today was, without a doubt, going to be an amazing day.

After several hours, it was time to finally leave their vacation house and go to the beach. Max had already packed the car they had rented, and now he stood in the entrance way as he tried to get everyone to move their butts and come outside so that they could leave.

Violet had already followed Max’s orders, and she got to sit in the front seat of the car. She leaned out of the rolled down window and watched the door of the house as she waited for everyone. She had been a good girl and stopped reading her book when she finished her chapter as Max had asked her to. Apparently, she was the only one who could follow instructions which meant she sat in the car alone while everyone else got the last of their shit together. It was kind of typical of them. Luckily, Violet enjoyed the quiet of the car. She liked listening to the fragment pieces of conversations that drifted out of the house. Plus, her earliness meant that she got to ride shotgun, something Pearl, Fame, and Katya usually fought over.

Violet removed herself from the window and leaned back into her seat, and she switched on the radio. She squirmed a little as she tried to get comfortable with the plug that that Fame had put inside of her after Fame had treated the marks on her wrists with a foul smelling ointment that Violet always scrunched her nose up at.

Violet hadn’t meant to close her eyes, but the warm sun felt felt like a comfortable blanket against her skin; everything felt so warm, so good, so peaceful. Before she knew it, she had fallen into a gentle slumber.

The other queens found her like that ten minutes later when everyone finally left the house. Pearl couldn’t help himself; he had to take a picture of Violet. She looked downright adorable sleeping like that in the front seat with her lips slightly parted. Everyone pooled into the minivan, and off to the beach they went as Pearl uploaded the picture of Violet to Instagram with hash-tag #sleeping beauty. He knew she would give him so much shit for it, but their fans would love it. Pearl grinned to himself and relaxed back into his seat. The summer heat felt intense, and he looked so forward to finally splash in some water.

On the way there, everyone chatted with each other, teased whoever sat nearest to them, or, in Trixie’s case, took selfies. Trixie had bought a selfiestick and ended up spending most of the car journey accidentally trying to get everyone killed; she just wanted to get a photo of all of them in the minivan, but it distracted Max who was trying to drive the car, and she accidentally woke the beast named Violet. Trixie may have whacked Violet in the head with her iPhone. Trixie had apologized, but Violet had still given them all the finger and told them to fuck off. Her rage came fast, but Pearl knew it wouldn’t last long. Pearl reached out his hand from the seat behind Violet and gave it to her to hold. Giving her something to hold onto – something to ground her – always helped to calm her down.

“Hey, Princess.” Pearl murmured in a low, rumbling voice. “How was your nap?”

“Fine” Violet’s curt answer told Pearl that she still needed some grounding. He started to carefully rub the top of her hand with his thumb.

“I can’t wait to go into the water when we get there. Are you going to join us?” Pearl smiled; his head now rested against Violet’s seat. He could see Violet slowly calm down; he felt her hand relax in his own. Whenever she drifted for so long, like this entire vacation, all her emotions became amplified. Everything became so much more intense; it didn’t matter if it was arousal, anger, horror, or joy. Anything and everything could turn Violet into a coil ready to spring full tilt into whatever emotion she felt. Pearl always made sure to be extra careful and attentive when she drifted. Just because Fame and Max had more natural caretaker-like instincts did not mean that Pearl couldn’t fulfill Violet completely himself.

“Do you want me to?” Violet looked back at Pearl over her shoulder. She could see Fame napping and that both Trixie and Katya had become completely caught up in their phones.

Pearl smiled and kissed Violet’s shoulder. “I’d love it.”

Violet smiled back, a small shy smile that definitely meant yes. “I didn’t bring a bathing suit.”

Pearl couldn’t help but laugh. “What a horrible shame.”

The car slowed down, and before anyone knew it, they had parked. Max turned around and smiled, very clearly excited.

“We’re here! Everybody out!”

From what they could see from the windows, they were all alone at the lake.

Katya, the eternal child, yelled, “The last one in the water is a whore!” before she forced the door to the minivan open, and she stripped down as she ran towards the lake.

Trixie stepped out of the van, stretched, and smiled as she saw Katya’s skinny white ass disappear beneath the water.

The midday heat made her realise that it might have been for the best that Max had won their debate about where to go; if they had been in Disney World right now, it would have sucked big time for all of them, but an accessible lake to jump into was just perfect for this weather. Trixie saw Max and Fame set up camp: Max laid down blankets while Fame made sure to cover both Pearl and Violet in sunscreen. Trixie smiled at the scene but turned her attention back to Katya when she heard her lover call out for her to join her in the water. She shed her clothes without no regard for sun protection and jumped into the water.

–

“Seriously, Fame, we’re going in the water in, like, two seconds. We don’t need–”

“Ah!” Fame cut Pearl off. “Don’t get smart with me when we both know that it’s me you’ll be complaining to when you’re sunburnt tonight,” Fame said as she rubbed sunscreen into Violet’s bare chest having already finished with Pearl. “Raise your arms, Princess; there’s a good girl.”

Violet blushed a little. The soothing motions and Fame’s diligent attention sent her right back into the depts of subspace. It made her whole body feel as soft and malleable as clay, ready to be and do whatever her partners wanted from her.

“First of all, don’t tell me what to do. Second of all, don’t get an attitude with me.” Pearl’s voice was clipped, but Fame just laughed at him. She did not take Pearl’s words as any sort of threat. Pearl started to bristle until he felt Max’s cool hands on his arms. Max slowly rubbed them up and down, almost petting him.

“Come on, Pearlie, this is a day of fun.” Max tipped Pearl’s head back a little and gave him a gentle peck, his lips soft against Pearl’s slightly more chapped ones. “And sunscreen is a good idea. Just because Katya is being reckle–”

They heard the splash of Trixie joining Katya.

“…Just because Katya AND Trixie are being reckless doesn’t mean you have to be too.“

Pearl gave a gruff sound of acceptance; he just wanted to get into the water, and he wanted Violet to join him. While Pearl wore a pair of blue swim trunks, Violet stood nude as she hadn’t packed anything. She looked ready to eat, though her cock just rested soft between her legs. Fame finished rubbing the sunscreen into Violet’s fair skin and with a gentle kiss to Violet’s nose.

“Done.” Fame smiled and Pearl took Violet’s hand to lead her to the water and join Katya and Trixie in their fun.

The cold water made Violet resurface right away.

“Holy shit; it’s cold!”

Katya had been showing Trixie that she could so do a kickstand underwater when the other two finally joined them in the water. Trixie and Katya gave each other one quick look before shouting, “Water fight!” They immediately kicked their legs in the water and quickly soaked Violet and Pearl.

–

Max unpacked their lunch; even though he had been the one to suggest going to the lake, he wasn’t that much into swimming. Sure, it was pleasant, but there was no way he was going to join the water war that had broken out in the lake. Fame sat on one of the blankets next to Max as she made sure that all of her tattoos had an appropriate amount of sunscreen; she didn’t want any of her tattoos to fade in the sun. Fame caught Max’s eyes and smiled.

“Here, let me do yours too.” She took his hand and covered Max’s small and discreet Max Collective tattoo. “You have such nice hands, Max.” Fame smiled and pulled Max down for a slow and lazy meeting of their lips. The privacy of the lake and the hot day filled them all with the low buzz of arousal they almost always experienced when they all got together.

Fame broke the kiss, yet his lips lingered for a moment longer. “I’m going to go catch Katya and Trixie.” Fame grinned and gave Max another quick kiss before she stood up and yelled for Katya and Trixie to get their asses out of the water.

–

Violet felt amazing, a way she often felt when she was in subspace. Floating in the water, feeling the sun warm her skin and the water caress her body, it all just caused her mind to drift. Everything just floated. Mind. Body. Her whole being. Violet drifted around on her back. The soft ebb and flow of the waves moved her relaxed body around until she felt her head hit something. Oh. Pearl. She lifted her body into an upright position and saw that only the two of them remained in the water.

“Where did…?“ She glanced at the shore and saw Fame scolding Katya and Trixie while covering them in sunscreen. “Uh-oh, someone’s in trouble,” she giggled.

Pearl had taken Violet into his arms, and Violet smiled against his chest. She felt nearly weightless in the water, and her legs wrapped themselves around Pearl’s waist almost of their own free will. The water all around Violet’s naked body felt almost sensual now that she was pressed into Pearl’s chest with his arms wrapped around her naked flesh. The motion of the water caused them to rock together. Pearl smiled at Violet; one of his hands found her hair and tugged it.

“Getting horny? It’s only been four hours since you choked on my dick, Princess”

Violet bit her bottom lip. Her arms wrapped around Pearl’s neck. “Please…” Her need spoke volumes. “I need you, Pearl. Need you in me…” Violet pressed herself as close to Pearl as she could, tried to become one with him. Her feet scrambled to get Pearl’s swimwear off; she refused to untangle her arms. Her ass clenched around the plug inside of her.

“Don’t worry, Baby, I’ll take care of you.“

–

Katya was nearly done getting covered in the sunscreen when she looked out over the lake and noticed that Pearl and Violet were locked in an embrace. No, wait, Violet was locked around Pearl like a limpet. Were they? Oh, they were! The two of them were fucking right under everyone else’s noses. Those sneaky skanky hoes. Katya smiled.

“Hey, Pearlie! Get ready to hand her over! I want a turn too.”


End file.
